Yugioh Arc V-Starlight
by EeveeLover42
Summary: Those in the Fusion Dimension had robbed them of their home and their family... now, it was their duty to fight back and reclaim it. That was what Yumi believed... that was what had drawn her to go to Standard to find her big brother and her best friend. Now, she had to fight alongside the Lancers to reclaim her homeland. Was it worth it to keep fighting?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, she noted. Almost too dark.

But compared to Xyz, Standard was the brightest of stars at the moment. The girl stood up. Long, blonde hair spilled down her shoulder in a messy ponytail. The blonde shades were marred by a burnt brown-purple patch at the bottom. A duel disk was on her arm, and she looked around warily.

"Big sister? No… you're not her. You're from Xyz." A voice caused her to flinch and turn in its direction. A blue haired boy stood there innocently, sucking on a lollipop. "Who are you?" She asked. "And who is your big sister?"

"My name's Sora. I'm from Academia." For a second, he thought she might attack him, only for her to smile.

"It doesn't seem like it." She replied with a smile, before walking closer. "If you are, why haven't you killed me already? After all, I'm just Xyz scum, and I'm sure you've figured that out already."  
"You look like my big sister, you know. Except… you are much more cheerful than she is. Not that that's a bad thing. What are you doing here?" The blue haired boy shot back with an innocent look on his face. Then, the girl looked at him with a grin.

"You're here to find your big sister? Then maybe we can work together. My name is Yumi Azaka. I'm here to find my big brother."

A similar grin broke out on Sora's face and he walked up to Yumi. "Alright then! Let's go!"

* * *

Yumi had no idea how she had been dragged into duelling Yuya Sakaki. Judging from Yuya's face, neither did he. He sighed, before giving her a smile. She smiled back at the face so eerily reminiscent of her best friend. Yuya flinched for some reason, before recovering his composure.

"I'll begin!" He declared cheerfully. "With the Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and the Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters from Level 4 to 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Along with Entermate King Bear! I end my turn!"

"Pendulum Summon…" Yumi whispered. "Is that something common in Standard?... never mind that! I draw!" She called. "I summon Stellar Spirit of Aquarius, Jack to the field!" A blonde human like creature carrying two rifles appeared. Yuya stared curiously. _Stellar Spirits… are those what she uses?_

"Then, with Jack's skill, I special summon Stellar Spirit of Gemini, Azael from the deck! Since I did that, I can then add a spell or trap card to my hand. I'll add the spell card Star Calling to my hand and play it! I'll special summon a Stellar Spirit from my deck! Another Jack, and I'll use it to call out Stellar Spirit of Taurus, Evie!"

The three spirits appeared on the field. Azael was a white haired girl with long white wings and silver eyes, clutching black daggers that were dripping blood. Evie was a cheerful brown haired, dark green eyed girl who danced around, giggling.

"With her skill, I draw a card for every Stellar Spirit on the field! That's four!" Yumi declared, drawing the cards quickly. "And then, with Jack's skill, I add the quickplay spell Destiny Constellation to my hand! I overlay my two level four Jacks, Azael, and Evie! Iridescent light dragon that rules over the Stellar Spirits! Arise before me now, and let us crush our enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Stellar Light Xyz Dragon!"

Yuzu and Aya gasped in the background. "She can Xyz Summon?"

Sora nodded happily. "Yep! She's real strong!" _A survivor of Xyz… I wondered how she would play, but she seems to be fine._

A gold dragon appeared, with a strange gleam to it. It let out a loud roar, and swung a white claw at Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon in a threatening posture. Odd Eyes growled back. Ignoring it, Yumi pointed to the card. "Since Azael was used as an Overlay unit, I can attach a card from my deck as an overlay unit as well. Then, I'll detach that card to activate Stellar Light Xyz Dragon's ability! I'll take control of Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and reduce its attack to 0, before giving those attack points to Stellar Light! Blinding Illusion!"

"What?" Yuya flinched as white chains shot from the dragon and captured his Odd Eyes. Stellar Light Xyz Dragon's attack rose to 5000. Then, he started laughing. "That's impressive, Yumi! This is fun!"

"It is. Stellar Light, attack!" As her dragon prepared to attack, Yuya dove to the side and grabbed a… card and placed it on his Duel Disk. "Action Card, activate! Evasion! I negate your attack!"

"So the cards on the floor can be used. Nice job. I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn then! Draw!" Yuya shouted with a smile. "With the already set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Entermate Fire Mufflio! Entermate Gold Fang!"

The two monsters appeared. Gold Fang let out a roar, before an aura appeared around Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Confused? Well, my Odd Eyes gains 200 ATK from Gold Fang's skill! Now, I'll attack with it! Destroy Stellar Light Xyz Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!"

 **Yumi: 3800 LP**

Yumi smiled as her monster was destroyed. Then, Yuya grinned back as well. "Fire Mufflio's Effect! I give Odd Eyes another 200 attack points and I'll have it attack you again! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"Quickplay Spell: Rank Up Magic: Stellar Spirit Throne! I'll use Stellar Light Xyz Dragon as an Overlay Unit to summon another dragon! Light fades away in the hypernova as you arise from the void, almighty dragon of the stars! Bend to my will and become my partner! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Celestial Light Xyz Dragon! For every Overlay Unit Stellar Light Xyz Dragon had when it was destroyed, you take 500 damage!"

"What?" Yuya shouted, shocked, before he was blown backwards by the flames of her dragon.

 **Yuya: 2000 LP**

He stared at her. "It was still my turn… nice job, Yumi! I set a card and end my turn!"

"Alright! My turn! I'll summon my Stellar Spirit of Aries, Inigo! Then, I'll activate his ability! I'll pay 300 life points for every card on the field and destroy all special summoned ones on yours! Inigo! Hellfire Chaos Whip!"

"Aye!" The red haired monster called, sending a blaze of fire across the field and destroying all the monsters.

"Then, you take 100 damage for each card I destroyed! Gold Fang, Fire Mufflio, King Bear and Odd Eyes! Four cards!"

 **Yuya: 1600 LP**

 **Yumi: 2300 LP**

I'll play the spell card, Star Calling to special summon a "Stellar Spirit" from my deck! I'll pick my Stellar Spirit of Virgo, Arcan!"

A light brown haired boy appeared on the field. He gave her a casual smile. "I'm ready to serve, Princess."

"Such a flirt, Arcan." Yumi grinned at him. "I'll activate the card I set last turn, Brotherhood Reunion and tribute Inigo to special summon a "Stellar Spirit of Leo, Orion" from hand! Come on out!"

A blonde haired monster appeared next to her and smiled. "Let's go, Princess!" He called to her.

"Orion will attack you directly, Yuya!"

"Quickplay Spell- Hippo Carnival! I special summon three Hippo Tokens and for this turn, you can only attack them!"

"Alright, I'll work with that! Attack, my monsters! Destroy all the tokens!" The hippos screamed as they disintegrated. "Celestial Light Xyz Dragon's Effect! It deals its attack points in effect damage!"

"Action Card, Acceleration! I nullify the damage!"

"Then, I'll set two cards and end!"

"My turn! Draw! I'll Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And then, Entermate King Bear! After that, Entermate Fire Mufflio! And finally, our last performers, two Entermate Gold Fang! With the two Gold Fang's effects, I'll add 400 ATK to King Bear! The same applies for Entermate King Bear himself! During the battle phase, he gains 100 ATK for every "Entermate" on the field! I'll attack Orion with King Bear!"

"Orion's Effect! All monsters effects on your field are nullified! So King Bear's attack is lowered and it will be a double kill!"

"Wrong! Action Card, Miracle! My monster is not destroyed! So it's just yours that will be destroyed!" Orion exploded into sparkles. She sighed, and Yuya laughed. "And now, Fire Mufflio will give an encore to King Bear! Attack Celestial Light Xyz Dragon, King Bear! Now, monster effects can activate, so King Bear's attack with the help of all his comrades can go up to 3200!"

"Well played, Yuya! But I win! Trap Card activate! Star Mirror! I'll nullify your attack and deal King Bear's attack as Effect damage to you!"

Yuya's eyes widened. Then the reflected attack struck him and he flew back.

 **Yuya: 0 LP**

 **Yumi: WIN!**

Yumi laughed. "Well, that was fun! Nice game Yuya!" She reached out her hand to shake.

The boy laughed and took her hand. "Nice game, Ly- Yumi."

* * *

Above the ruins of a smouldering city, a girl stared down at the devastation. Her hair was long and black, and she looked away quietly.

"Oi! Academia, I finally found you!" A Resistance member shouted, marching up to her. "Duel me, murderer!"

The girl prepared her duel disk, staring intently at him.

"Duel!"

 **Unknown: 4000 LP**

 **Resistance Member: 4000 LP**

"My turn." The girl said. "I'll activate the continuous spell card, Bunny's Burrow!" A green spell card with the picture of a peaceful meadow appeared. "With its ability, once per turn, I can add two cards with "Bunny" in the name from my deck to my hand! I'll add Red Bunny and Blue Bunny to my hand! Next, I'll activate the continuous spell card, Bunny Fusion Box! Once per turn, I may Fusion Summon without a Polymerisation card! I'll fuse my Blue Bunny and Red Bunny! Red and blue streaks of colour, mix and form a completely new creature! Fusion Summon! Purple Bunny!"

The two adorable different coloured bunnies disappeared into a vortex. A large, still cute bright purple bunny bounced out, giving them a wink.

"Fusion Summon!" The Resistance member gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't think something so cute would belong to someone so evil."

"There is no such thing as good or evil, Xyz. Only power and those too weak to seek it! Purple Bunny's effect! I can discard a Bunny from the deck to deal its attack in damage! I'll discard White Bunny to deal its 2000 ATK points in damage!"

 **Resistance Member: 2000 LP**

The Resistance member flinched as he took the damage. "It doesn't matter! I'll take you out next turn-"

"There won't be a next turn." The girl replied calmly. "You made a mistake challenging me. I'll activate the effect of a spell card in my hand, Bunny Gift. I'll discard two "Bunny" cards from my deck to the graveyard and draw a card. Then, I'll activate Bunny Revival! I'll fuse my White Bunny and the Green Bunny I discarded earlier! Green leaves falling from the sky, change your form and colour to that of the spring beauty! Fusion Summon! Mint Bunny!"

She patted the cute light green bunny as it materialised. "Mint Bunny's skill. I can discard up to two cards from my hand and for each card, grow two Bunny Tokens on your field. I'll discard two! Now, I'll end my turn. Before your draw phase, the Bunny Tokens Skills activate. They deal you 500 damage each. I win."

 **Resistance Member: 0 LP**

"No!" The man screamed as he got gnawed on by the rabbits. "No, please, mercy!"

The girl had turned around, completely ignoring him, as though she didn't know he existed. A purple haired boy walked up to her. "Cruel. You're not even going to card him, Kyla? Just going to let your bunnies eat him alive?"

"I'll stop it just in time for the other Resistance members to find him. Hopefully they'll lose hope, Yuri. It's not like I'm going to kill them."

Yuri smirked. The girl gave him a small smile, before lifting her duel disk. "Let's teleport back."

 **A/N: This is my first multi chapter and Yugioh Arc V story, so please review and follow! Listed below are the original cards that were used in this duel. Yes, Yumi and Kyla are my own OCs :)**

 _ **Stellar Spirit of Aries, Inigo(4*/1500ATK/1200DEF/FIRE/WARRIOR)  
**_ _During the Main Phase, once per turn, you may pay 300 life points for every card on your opponent's field to destroy all special summoned monsters on it. Then, deal 100 damage points to your opponent for every card destroyed.  
_ _ **Stellar Spirit of Taurus, Evie(4*/1300ATK/1400DEF/EARTH/WARRIOR)**_ _  
When this card is summoned, you may draw a card for every card with "Stellar Spirit" in its name or has "Xyz Dragon" in its name on your field.  
_ _ **Stellar Spirit of Gemini, Azael(4*/1600ATK/0DEF/DARK/WARRIOR)  
**_ _This card can be treated as two monsters for an Xyz Summon. If your Xyz Summon succeeds, attach a card from your deck as an overlay unit for the Xyz monster summoned.  
_ _ **Stellar Spirit of Leo, Orion(6*/2700ATK/1500DEF/LIGHT/WARRIOR)**_ _  
This card cannot be destroyed or removed from the field by card effects. While this monster is on the field, no monster effects can be activated, and when your opponent normal summons a monster, they take 800 damage. These effects cannot be nullified by any other card.  
_ _ **Stellar Spirit of Virgo, Arcan(6*/2600ATK/1600DEF/EARTH/WARRIOR)  
**_ _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and when it leaves the field, special summon a "Stellar Spirit" from the graveyard, hand or deck to the field. While this monster is on the field, when a card is added to the opponent's hand outside of the draw phase, you can guess if it is a monster, trap or spell, and if you guess correctly, the card is removed from play. When more than five cards have been removed with this effect, you may choose one card and place it in the opponent's graveyard.  
When this card is on the field, any traps activated by the opponent are nullified and destroyed and the opponent takes 800 damage for each one._

 _ **Stellar Spirit of Aquarius, Jack(4*/1200ATK/1500DEF/WIND/WARRIOR)  
**_ _When this monster is summoned, you may special summon another "Stellar Spirit" from your deck. If you do, you may add a spell or trap from your deck to your hand._

 _ **Rank-Up-Magic: Stellar Spirit Throne(Spell/Quickplay)**_ _  
Choose a Xyz monster from the graveyard and special summon it. Then, you may use this card and that Xyz Monster to special summon a Xyz Monster one Rank higher. For every Xyz material the original Xyz Monster had when it was destroyed, deal 500 damage to the opponent.  
_ _ **Stellar Light Xyz Dragon(Rank4/2500ATK/2000DEF/LIGHT/DRAGON/XYZ)**_

 _(2 or more Level 4s)_

 _You may detach one overlay unit from this monster. If you do, you may take control of one of your opponent's monsters, and reduce its attack to 0, before adding that attack to this monster. The monster you took cannot attack._

 _If this monster destroys a defence position monster, add the monster's defence value to your life points, before dealing this monster's original attack value as effect damage to the opponent._

 _ **Celestial Light Xyz Dragon(Rank5/3500ATK/2000DEF/LIGHT/DRAGON/XYZ)  
**_ _(2 or more Level 5s)  
You may detach all overlay units from this monster. If you do, take control of all Special Summoned monsters on your opponent's field. Then, reduce their attack to 0, and add the attack to your monsters.  
If this monster destroys a defence position monster, add the monster's defence value to your life points, before dealing this monster's original attack value as effect damage to the opponent.  
When your opponent is dealt damage, once per turn, you may recover 1000 life points.  
_ _ **Mint Bunny(6*/1800ATK/2000DEF/EARTH/BEAST/FUSION)**_ _  
Once per turn, you may discard up to two cards from your hand. For every card discarded, special summon two 'Bunny Token' monsters (0/0) to your opponent's field. At the start of each Draw Phase, destroy as many tokens as you wish, and for every token destroyed, your opponent takes 500 damage._

 _ **Purple Bunny(6*/1800ATK/2000DEF/DARK/BEAST/FUSION)  
**_ _Once per turn, you may discard a monster with 'Bunny' in its name from the deck to deal its attack points in damage to the opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn._

 **There are some other cards that I have not explained the effects of here, but they're all up there somewhere in the chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **~Eevee~**


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi sighed and sat down.

Yuya, being the happy go lucky guy he was, had offered the spare bedroom at his house to Sora and her. They were perfectly happy to share, of course, since there were two beds. Yumi herself was no stranger to sleeping in a room full of strangers from the Resistance. Sora slept in the same bedroom as his sister, and she looked like her anyway, so he didn't mind.

But still… she'd almost forgotten why she'd come here in the first place.

 _Yuto… Shun… where are you?_

"I'm bored." Sora remarked. "And it's way too warm today."

"Ice cream then!" Aya cheered. Then, she slumped down moping. "But we'll have to go outside to get it…"

Yumi felt bad for the girl, so she spoke up. "I can go get it, if you want."

* * *

Somehow, Yumi had been roped into buying nine ice creams with Shuzo's 'well hidden' money. The man had complained, but eventually he had given in. And Sora had insisted on two ice creams as well! Really, it was surprising he didn't have a cavity yet…

But anyway, carrying the ice cream in a bag on her right arm, Yumi was walking back to the school when her ear picked up a rather annoying voice ranting.

"...And I would have beaten that Yuya! He just got lucky!" The voice called out. Yumi rolled her eyes. Whoever this guy was, he was obviously butthurt over the fact that Yuya had beat him. "I'll destroy him next time, circus freak."

She rounded the corner and looked into the warehouse. A blonde haired boy jumped, two other boys flinching.

"Hey. My name is Yumi. I couldn't help but help but overhear you insulting my friend, Yuya. So how about we duel? If you can't beat me, no way in hell will you be able to come close to Yuya!" She challenged. The boy stood up arrogantly.

"Alright! You can be the warm up for me, the amazing Shingo Sawatari!" He shouted. Yumi readied her duel disk, before the doors opened and Yumi turned to face the entrance.

 _Very familiar_ black and purple hair faced her there. Black eyes stared at her, before he turned to face Sawatari. "I'll be your opponent."

"No, no! She issued the challenge, so she fights me!" Sawatari laughed, clearly expecting an easy win. "Or if you want, I can duel against the two of you."

"Deal!" Yumi agreed. "Let's go… Yuto. Duel!"

"Duel!" He echoed.

Sawatari repeated the phrase, before his duel disk pushed out five cards. "I'll beat you two smart mouths!"

 **Yuto: 4000 LP**

 **Yumi: 4000 LP**

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP**

"I'll set five cards face down. I end my turn." Yuto started off. The five cards materialised on the field.

Sawatari started laughing, before jeering at him. "Bad hand? Come on, just give up already!"

"Shut up, Sawatari!" Yumi replied to him. "My turn! I'll summon Stellar Spirit of Aquarius, Jack! With Jack's skill, I'll special summon Stellar Spirit of Virgo, Arcan! The summon succeeded! I'll add the spell card Mirror Spectrum! From now on, all trap cards on the opponent's field will be destroyed when activated, and their effects will be negated!"

The two monsters appeared. Arcan smiled and long black vines covered the field.

"I'll activate Star Calling and special summon Stellar Spirit of Aquarius, Jack again! And with his effect, I will special summon Stellar Spirit of Scorpio, Christie! Since the summon succeeded again, I'll add Stellar Wish to my hand." She smiled to Yuto. "I'll set three cards. My field is yours, partner!"

"You call that a turn? Let me show you how to duel, noob! I draw! I can special summon Escher the Frost Vassal from my hand since you have so many set cards! Thank you for setting them, by the way! Because now I can tribute Escher the Frost Vassal to special summon the 2400 ATK Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode! Take that, you two!" Sawatari declared with a mocking laugh.

"Sawatari is the best!" Kakimoto shouted.

"Mobius destroys two of your set cards! So say goodbye to those cards, masked man!" Two of Yuto's cards materialised and disappeared. "But that's not all! I play the card, Tribute Carnival! I can tribute summon again this turn! I tribute summon Mobius the Frost Monarch and tribute summon the one and only, Mobius the Mega Monarch! With its effect, I'll destroy the rest of your set cards!"

Yumi couldn't help it. She laughed. This guy… this guy had no idea who he was dealing with. He had no idea what he was doing.

He had no idea that he was playing right into their hands.

"Mobius attacks directly!"

"Three of the trap cards you destroyed activate in the graveyard. Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil! They special summon themselves as monsters in attack mode." Yuto replied calmly and the three monsters materialised.

"Then, my trap card activates!" Yumi continued. "Star Mirror! I'll negate your attack and deal your Mobius's attack to you as damage!"

"Argh!" Sawatari frowned as the mirror reflected the attack and it flew back into him. "We aren't in an action field… why did that hurt?"

 **Sawatari: 1200 LP**

"I've done my part, Yuto. You do yours." She winked at the boy. He nodded firmly and turned to Sawatari. "End your turn."

"I-it doesn't matter! I'll win next turn!"

"There won't be a next turn! Draw! I'll overlay my three Shadow Veils! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The familiar black dragon appeared on the field, letting out its ferocious roar. Yumi smiled, before turning to one of her Stellar Spirits. This Stellar Spirit had black hair and dark purple eyes, and dark black acid dripped from her fingers. "Chris, it's time. I activate Christie's effect. It gains 1000 ATK from its own skill since I have another Stellar Spirit on the field. Then, I tribute her to give her attack points to another monster! I'll give them to Dark Rebellion. Blood Devastation!"

The Stellar Spirit glowed, before exploding. The black acid flew to the large black dragon, causing its attack points to increase from 2500 to 5000. She grinned. "Thank you, Chris! Now, Yuto, finish him off!"

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! I detach an overlay unit and reduce your Mobius's attack by half, before adding those to my dragon! Treason Discharge!" Yuto declared. Purple lightning chains shackled the monster to the ground as its attack decreased to 1400, and Dark Rebellion's attack increased to 6400.

"I'm not done yet! I'll activate Dark Rebellion's effect again! Treason Discharge! And by discarding the third Shadow Veil, a third time!"

Sawatari's face as his monster's attack went down to 350 was hilarious for Yumi to watch, as Yuto brought the word "overkill" to her mind. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack rose to 7450.

"Oi, Sawatari! Where's all your bravado now?"

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks! Rebellious Lightning Disobey!"

"Ahh!" Sawatari screamed as he thrown into the wall by the attack. He fainted as his life points dropped to 0.

 **Sawatari: 0 LP**

Yuto grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her out of the shed and to the side of another building. "What… why are you here, Yumi? Shun told you to stay back in Xyz!"

"I want to find Ruri too! In case you forgot, she's my sister too!" She sighed. "Look, Yuto, I'm coming with you guys whether you want it or not. Just let me help."

"Yumi… fine. Just stay safe. When Shun finds out…"

"He'll probably kill me. Yeah, I know that." She gave him a smile. "Don't worry too much, Yuto. I'll stay safe."

* * *

"Sorry! I think I took too long, the ice cream might have melted!"

"Oh come on!" Sora exclaimed, before picking up the ice cream. "That was a complete waste of good ice cream!"

"And money…" Shuzo moped.

Yuya, Yuzu and Yumi could only laugh at the man's misfortune.

 **A/N: Thanks for following! So anyway, this chapter introduced Yuto! Shun, being the overprotective older brother he is, will probably lecture Yumi when they meet again. This is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Anyway… cards!**

 _ **Stellar Spirit of Scorpio, Christie(3*/1500ATK/900DEF/DARK/STAR)  
**_ _When there is another "Stellar Spirit" on the field, this Stellar Spirit gains 1000ATK and the following skill.  
Once per turn, during both your opponent's and your own turn, you may destroy this monster. If you do, reduce the attack of a monster on your opponent's field to 0 and give the attack points of this monster to another monster.  
_ **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **~Eevee~**


	3. Chapter 3

A green haired girl with gold streaks in her hair ran past a building. She looked behind her, before letting out a sigh of relief. Then, a voice spoke from in front of her.

"You know, you should be more careful." The green haired girl froze, before relaxing and turning around.

"You really going to drag me back to Academia, Kyla? Come on, be nice." The two girls had similar faces, and Kyla looked at her emotionlessly.

"You betrayed Academia, Lyn. You carded many of the soldiers."

"They were weak. And predictable, and seriously, can't you just let me go?" The friendly smile on her face morphed into a shark like, predatory smile. "I'd hate to get serious on you."

"Let's just duel, Lyn." Kyla raised her duel disk. "I'll capture you."

"No, Kyla. I'll win. And then I'll decide what to do with you." Lyn declared, raising her duel disk.

"Duel!"

 **Lyn: 4000 LP**

 **Kyla: 4000 LP**

"I'll start, Kyla! I'll activate the Continuous Spell card, Flower Fairy Garden!" The card appeared and tons of colourful flowers bloomed across the drab floor. "Then, I'll activate its effect! I'll special summon all 'Flower Fairy' monsters from my hand! Come on out! Flower Fairy, Daffodil! Flower Fairy, Hyacinth! Flower Fairy, Lily!"

A yellow haired, staff holding little fairy appeared. She winked, before the daffodils on the floor began to spring up and glow. "Up and ready!"

A lilac haired girl stood up, wings like a butterfly's reaching out of her back. A wooden staff curled at the top into a sphere. "Let's go." She whispered. The hyacinths started giving off a blue-indigo shine.

Finally, a white haired fairy raised her arm in the air and slammed it down with a smile. "Bingo!"

"Then, I'll play the continuous spell card, Flower Watering Can, and activate it! Once per turn, I may add 'Flower Fairy' cards to my hand equal to the number of 'Flower Fairy' monsters I summoned this turn! So I'll add Flower Fairy, Tulip, Flower Fairy, Lavender and Flower Fairy Goddess, Lotus to my hand."

"Garden and Watering Can… your favourite combo." Kyla remarked. Lyn shrugged and gave a teasing smile.

"Also, the Fairies are cute! Like your Bunnies, Kyla. Daffodil's skill. Since I added a card to my hand outside of the Draw Phase, I can add a spell card to my hand! I'll add Infinite Flower Gaia. And with Hyacinth's effect, I may add a trap! Flower Prison. I play Infinite Flower Gaia!"

The field burst out in flowers and Lyn smiled. "I love plants. They aren't human… they're not stupid and not annoying. Need I say more?"

She waved an arm. "All Flower Fairies will go to the Deck instead of the Graveyard when they are sent there. Also, my hand size will be infinite."

"I play Flower Goddess Ritual! I'll tribute Daffodil, Lily and Hyacinth to special summon my Flower Fairy Goddess, Lotus! Goddess of the lotus blossoms in the lake! Arise and bless us with your presence! Ritual Summon! Level 10! Flower Fairy Goddess, Lotus!"

A pretty lady with a white veil came onto the field. A white-pink dress fell down as she landed, a long verdure green stalk in her arms reaching up into a pale, pastel pink lotus. She fixed Kyla with a stare, although the girl didn't falter at the glare.

"Lily, Daffodil and Hyacinth return to the deck. Lily special summons three Flower Tokens to the field in defence mode with its effect. I'll activate my Goddess's effect. I'll reveal and discard as many fairies as I want and deal 500 damage to you for each one! I'll discard and return Flower Fairy, Lavender and Tulip to the deck. Take the damage, Kyla! Goddess Retribution!"

Kyla's face remained stoic as the blast washed over her.

 **Kyla: 3000 LP**

Lyn gave a light smile. "And I'm still not done! Lavender's effect sets a card from my deck. Tulip lets me use a spell card on the field again regardless of rather it is once per turn. And now, I'll activate Flower Watering Can again! I'll add Tulip, Acanthus, Daffodil and Sakura to my hand. Now, I end, go on."

"My turn! Draw!" Kyla declared. "I'll activate the continuous spell card, Bunny's Burrow! I'll add two 'Bunny' monsters to my hand. I'll add Red Bunny and White Bunny to my hand! Then, I'll play the continuous spell card, Bunny's Fusion Box."

A large purple and gold box appeared on the field. It burst open, and Kyla lifted three cards. "I can Fusion Summon without a Polymerisation card! I'll fuse my Red Bunny, White Bunny and Blue Bunny! A mix of colours that light up the world! Separate and form the lilac colour of flowers! Fusion Summon! Lilac Bunny!"

The cute bunny jumped out of the vortex into the field of flowers. "Lilac Bunny's effect activates! Once per turn, I may discard a card and pay 500 life points to skip your draw and battle phase next turn! Lilac Chains!" The chains flew out from behind the bunny and formed a cage around Lyn, who responded with a casual amused smile.

 **Kyla: 2500 LP**

"No problem. Go on."

"Lilac Bunny's effect! When it is battling a special summoned monster, it gains 1000 attack. Attack Flower Fairy Goddess, Lotus!"

"Lotus's effect. I discard a Flower Fairy from my hand to negate its destruction, but I still take damage. I'll discard Flower Fairy, Sakura! Her effect allows me to add two Flower Fairy monsters to my hand. I'll add Flower Fairy, Tulip and Flower Fairy, Lily to my hand." Lyn faced her lookalike. "Look, Kyla, you know for a fact that you're outmatched here. Just let me go."

"The Professor-"

"Is a pack of shit." Lyn replied. "The only person he cares about is himself. The rest of us are just pawns he can sacrifice, and you know that. So why do you still stay with that selfish man?"

Kyla's eyes fixed into a glare. "I'll set two cards and end my turn. Shut it, Lyn. I have my reasons."

"Are they worth your life? My turn!" Lyn tilted her head. "I refuse to work for that man. I never understood why you and Serena served him so willingly. I'll activate Flower Fairy Garden's effect. Come on out! Daffodil, Acanthus, Lily, and Tulip!"

"Trap Card activate! Bunny Assault! All effects of the face up monsters currently on your field are negated!"

"Doesn't matter." Lyn replied. "Because my card is finally here! I'll play the Ritual Spell, Flower Dragon Ritual! I'll sacrifice all of the Flower Fairies on the field except Lotus!" Lyn's face curled into a smile. "Feasting fairy dragon that feeds on the life force of its fellow fairies! Show yourself, betrayer of those who raised you, O cruel dragon, and reign hell! Ritual Summon! Flower Fairy Ritual Dragon!"

A large dragon descended on the field, a necklace of jade around its neck. Its scales were sparkling green, with turquoise and pinkish scales mixed in. Its wings were torn and tattered, yet still recognisable as the same fairy wings that the Flower Fairies had. The four fairies appeared as silhouettes over it, before disappearing as the dragon let out a fearsome howl.

"My Dragon's Effect! For every monster I sacrificed to summon it, it gains 1000ATK! That brings its attack to 6500!"

The dragon glowed as a bright green light surrounded it.

"I'll activate Flower Watering Can and add five Flower Fairies to my hand. Then, I'll discard four of them for Lotus's effect! Take the damage!"

"No. Trap Card activates- Reverse Safety Measures! I'll negate all effect damage for the rest of the turn. So you can't deal me any damage this turn."

"I'll end then."

"Alright. My turn!" Kyla drew her card. Then, one of her rare smiles came on her face. Then, she raised a card in the air. "I play the spell card, Fauna Fusion! I'll fuse together Black Bunny and Clear Dragon from my deck! Cold dragon from the abyss, arise and take your place among the world as their queen! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Black Fauna Fusion Dragon!"

A long, serpent-like dragon arose from the ground where a vortex appeared. It was black in colour, although long translucent black scales covered it, its cold blue eyes glaring out of the shadowy stature. It entwined itself into a spiral and let out a sibilant hiss, seeming more like a snake than a dragon. Then, long wyvern wings flew out of its back and it took to the sky, hovering over Kyla.

"Lovely. Black Fauna's out to play." Lyn rolled her eyes. "Are you purposely dragging this duel out?"

Kyla stared grimly at her. "No. I'm just refusing to lose to you."

* * *

"And you say that Yumi injured him? She wouldn't do that!"

Yumi looked up casually from the sofa at the rude woman who had invaded the school. "I did injure him. So… what the hell do you want from me, Mrs Akaba?"

The people in the room stared at her, speechless at her casual tone. The woman seemed to seeth, before she straightened herself, about to speak again, but Yumi interrupted her. "I see. You're trying to take advantage of this. So… how about we take your students on, three against three? The winner can make one demand of the opposing school that they have to obey." Her eyes glinted. "Are you afraid?"

"Yumi." Yuzu cut in quietly. "Are you sure?"

The blonde didn't move her eyes. "Deadly."

The woman cleared her throat. "Fine. We'll duel here. Hokuto, Masumi, Yaiba."

Three of her students walked up to them and Yuya gasped. _Yumi was right. She was prepared for this._

"I'll take you on first." He spoke up.

* * *

"I'll start!" Hokuto declared. "I'll Normal Summon Constellar Algiedi from my hand! Then, I'll activate its effect and special summon a monster from my hand! Come on out, Constellar Kaus! Kaus's effect! I'll increase both Kaus and Algiedi's levels by 1. Then, I overlay them! Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

The Xyz monster appeared on the field.

"Amazing! But why does it have a Rank instead of a Level?"

Yumi answered that question quickly. "All Xyz monsters have a Rank equal to the Level of the monsters used to summon them. For example, I overlayed two Level four monsters to bring out my Dragon."

"Cool!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "What are those purple lights, though?"

"Overlay units. Like the ones I detached to steal Odd Eyes." Yumi replied. _But… this guy is pretty weak. There's no soul in his Xyz Summon at all._

"I end." Hokuto finished. He turned to Yuya. "Your move."

"Alright! I draw! With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Entermate Sword Fish! And appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The red dragon let out a loud roar as it appeared on the field.

"Now, I'll activate Entermate Swordfish's skill! I'll decrease your Pleiades's attack by 600!" Sword Fish grinned and shot a bear at the monster. "Now Odd Eyes attacks! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"Now it's the stronger monster!" Gongenzaka shouted. "Go, Yuya!"

"That was within my expectations, Yuya!" Hokuto declared smugly. "Pleiades's effect! I'll detach one Overlay Unit and return Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon to your hand."

Odd Eyes disappeared in a burst of orange light. Yuya fell onto the ground, hitting his head, before getting up.

"You are completely within my expectations, Yuya!" The Xyz user declared. Yumi rolled her eyes, before hearing Sora mutter, "So are you." She let out a small laugh, and Sora grinned at her.

Yuya spotted an Action Card and ran for it. Then, Pleiades blocked him and Hokuto grabbed the card. "It won't work! This Action Field is the one I'm best on, so you can't win!"

"Like hell you can!" Yumi shouted at the boy. "Your Xyz Summon is useless shit, and Yuya has faced much better opponents than you!" She turned away from the seething Hokuto, and spoke to Yuya. "You can do it!"

Yuya nodded, before running for another Action Card. Pleiades blocked him again, and he growled in frustration.

"I'll set a card and end."

"Then it's mine. Draw! Pleiades attacks Sword Fish!" The monster was destroyed. "Then, I set a card. Back to you."

Yuya closed his eyes. _He returned Odd Eyes to my hand. I have to summon him again, but… he has another overlay unit. What do I do… what do I do, Lyn?_

He sighed and opened his eyes. "My turn! Draw!" _I'll get out of this somehow._

 **A/N: Yes! I've been waiting for a bit to introduce Lyn. Yes, she and Kyla are dimensional counterparts to a certain character, although Yumi hasn't met either of them yet. Kyla is the Fusion counterpart, while Lyn is actually from Standard, if not enough clues have been given for it.**

 **Lyn is, as seen above, an enemy and traitor to Academia, so she will be fighting on the same side as the Lancers. There is one more dimensional counterpart, but she hasn't been introduced yet.**

 **Now, onto cards!**

 _ **Flower Fairy, Tulip(4*/1200ATK/1200DEF/EARTH/FAIRY)**_

 _When this card is returned to the deck, you may choose a spell card on the field with 'once per turn' in its effect, and use the effect again as a quick effect ignoring all conditions._

 _ **Flower Fairy, Daffodil(3*/1200ATK/1200DEF/EARTH/FAIRY)**_

 _When a card is added to your hand outside of the draw phase, once per turn, you may add a spell card to your hand._

 _ **Flower Fairy, Sakura(4*/1000ATK/1000DEF/EARTH/FAIRY)**_

 _When this card is returned to the deck, add two "Flower Fairy" monsters to your hand._

 _ **Flower Fairy, Lily(3*/1200ATK/1200ATK/EARTH/FAIRY)**_

 _When this card is returned to the deck, summon three 'Flower Token' (3/0/0) monsters to the field._

 _ **Flower Fairy, Hyacinth(3*/1200ATK/1200DEF/EARTH/FAIRY)**_

 _When a card is added to your hand outside of the draw phase, once per turn, you may add a trap card to your hand._

 _ **Flower Fairy, Acanthus(3*/1200ATK/1200DEF/EARTH/FAIRY)**_

 _When this card is returned to the deck, you may play a trap card from your hand as if it were a quickplay spell, and that card cannot be nullified in its activation._

 _ **Flower Fairy, Lavender(4*/1200ATK/1200DEF/EARTH/FAIRY)**_

 _When this card is returned to the deck, you may set a card from your deck and activate it. If you do, all monsters on your field gain 1000ATK and DEF._

 _ **Flower Fairy Goddess, Lotus(10*/3500ATK/2500DEF/EARTH/FAIRY/RITUAL)**_

 _This monster can only be summoned by the effect of "Flower Goddess Ritual"._

 _Once per turn, you may discard up to five 'Flower Fairy' monsters from your hand and deal 500 damage to your opponent for each one._

 _If this monster would leave the field, discard a 'Flower Fairy' monster from your hand to keep it on the field._

 _ **Infinite Flower Gaia(Spell/Continuous)**_

 _The player controlling this card has no hand size limit, and all 'Flower Fairy' cards, when about to be sent to the graveyard, are returned to the deck._

 _ **Flower Fairy Garden(Spell/Continuous)**_

 _Once per turn, you may special summon all 'Flower Fairy' monsters from your hand._

 _ **Flower Watering Can(Spell/Continuous)**_

 _Once per turn, for every 'Flower Fairy' you have summoned this turn, you may add the same amount of 'Flower Fairy' cards to your hand._

 _ **Flower Prison(Trap/Continuous)**_

 _Each turn, you may destroy any card with 'Flower' in its name on the field and gain 1000 life for every one._

 _ **Flower Goddess Ritual(Spell/Ritual)**_

 _Tribute monsters on your field whose levels add up to 10, and special summon a "Flower Fairy Goddess, Lotus' from your hand or deck._

 _ **Flower Dragon Ritual(Spell/Ritual)**_

 _Tribute monsters on your field whose levels add up to 7 and special summon a "Flower Fairy Ritual Dragon" from your hand or deck._

 _You may banish this card from the graveyard. If you do, special summon a Flower Fairy Ritual Dragon from the graveyard ignoring all summoning conditions, and increase its attack by 1000 for each spell/trap card on your field. On the turn this effect is used, when this monster attacks a defence position monster, deal piercing damage._

 **The dragons aren't here, nor are Kyla's bunnies. Those will come in a later chapter. For now, thanks for reading! Please review, favourite and follow!**

 **~Eevee~**


	4. Chapter 4

"My turn! With the already set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Firstly, Entermate Turn Toad! And with its wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted, before hopping onto Odd Eyes. _An Action Card…_ Then, he spotted one and pointed to it. "Let's go, Odd Eyes!"

The red dragon let out an agreeing roar and ran towards the card. Yuzu and the others laughed and shouted in encouragement, but Yumi's eyes were fixed on Hokuto, whose mouth had twisted into a smile. Then, he moved his hand to his duel disk. "I activate Pleiades's effect. I detach one overlay unit…"

"Yuya! Get off Odd Eyes!" She shouted at the boy in sudden realisation, who stared at her in confusion.

"And I return a monster on the field to your hand! Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" He finished. Odd Eyes disappeared and Yuya fell off the ridge. Hokuto laughed at him as he fell, and Yuzu let out a cry of alarm.

"I activate the trap card, Entermate Revival! I special summon Entermate Sword Fish!" As he said that, he grabbed onto Sword Fish and used it as a grappling hook to clutch into the wall, stopping himself from falling. The spectators breathed sighs of relief. Then, he climbed up and grabbed an Action Card. He smiled, but Hokuto activated an Action Card.

"I activate Cosmic Arrow! Since you added a Spell Card to your hand without drawing it, I can destroy it!" He declared. The card was destroyed, and Yuya's eyes widened.

 _No! I thought I found a way out…_

"My turn! I draw! I'll Normal Summon Constellar Sombre! I'll activate Sombre's effect! I'll banish Algiedi from the Graveyard and return Kaus to my hand! Then, Sombre allows me to Normal Summon again this turn! I'll Normal Summon Kaus and activate his effect to increase both Sombre and Kaus's levels to 5. Then, I overlay them! Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

Another Pleiades appeared on the field, this one with purple swirling lights around it. Hokuto grinned. "And now, I'll activate the effect of the Pleiades with no Overlay Units! I can overlay it with itself to Xyz Summon Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

The monster appeared on the field, and then Hokuto spoke up again. "I'll detach an overlay unit and return Turn Toad to your hand! Then, Pleiades attacks your Sword Fish!"

Yuya was blasted away. He turned around, eyes wild. _I need an Action Card! Where is it?_

"Ptolemy M7, attack!"

 _There!_ He grabbed the Action Card. "I activate the spell card, Twinkle Comet! I'll reduce your monster's attack by 1000 and deal you 500 damage!"

 **Hokuto: 3500 LP**

"And I still take damage."

 **Yuya: 400 LP**

"How dare you…"

"Eh?" Yuya looked up to Hokuto, whose face was filled with anger.

"You dealt me damage!"

"Well, of course! That's the only way to win!" Yumi spoke from the sidelines, while Sora laughed. "Sore loser!"

"This is the first time I've been dealt damage in 40 duels… I'll crush you!" He roared. "I activate the Continuous Spell card, Constellar Tempest! During the end phase, I halve your life points! I end my turn!"

 **Yuya: 200 LP**

"My turn! I draw! Then, I summon Entermate Trampolynx! With its effect, I'll return Stargazer Magician from my Pendulum Zone to my hand! Then, I'll set the Scale 3 Entermate Turn Toad in the Pendulum Zone! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Firstly, Stargazer Magician! And then, let's welcome back Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Stupid!" Hokuto cackled. "I activate Pleiades's effect! I return Odd Eyes to your hand!"

"Nope! Stargazer Magician's effect activates! Since Odd Eyes left the field, I can summon it! Let's go, Odd Eyes! I'll activate Entermate Turn Toad's Pendulum Effect! I swap Stargazer's attack and defence! Then, I'll activate Magical Star Illusion! I'll give a boost to my monsters! The total levels of the monsters on my field is 14! So all my monsters gain 1400 attack points!"

"But I don't have any! You cheat!" Hokuto shouted.

"Odd Eyes attacks your M7! Stargazer attacks Pleiades! Trampolynx attacks you!"

"No!" Hokuto screamed as Trampolynx hit him.

 **Hokuto: 0 LP**

"Phew." Yuya smiled as the Action Field faded away.

* * *

 **Lyn: 4000 LP**

 **Kyla: 2500 LP**

"Black Fauna's effect!" Kyla shouted. "All attack or defence boosts on the field are negated, and then Black Fauna gains attack equal to the total change! I'll take your 4000 attack points, thank you!"

"Aww…" Lyn pouted, before laughing. "I'll activate my Flower Fairy Ritual Dragon's second effect! It is not affected by card effects, and when an effect is activated, all monsters on the field permanently gain 1000 attack! Even yours."

"So your dragon keeps its attack points. Very well." Kyla replied. "My Lilac Bunny's effect activates. I pay 500 life points and discard a card to skip your draw and battle phase next turn!"

 **Kyla: 2000 LP**

"Seriously?" Lyn asked with a cheerful smile on her face. "You're down to half your life now! Watch your life points."

"I'll activate Bunny Fusion Box's effect. I'll fuse my Green Bunny and my Blue Bunny. Calming green spectrum of light! Mold with the bright blue colour of the sea and show yourself! Fusion Summon! Come on out! Aquamarine Bunny!"

The rabbit that flew out looked innocent, and Lyn cooed at it. Kyla almost smiled at that, before continuing with, "I activate Aquamarine's effect. For every fusion monster on the field, once per turn, I gain 1000 life points."

 **Kyla: 5000 LP**

"Come on!" Lyn complained. "I just cut them down!"

 _7500 ATK points in that dragon… I'll need something big to destroy it! Black Fauna's at 3500 right now, Aquamarine's at 2500 and Lilac is at 2800. I have to…_

"I'll play the equip spell card, Bunny Attack Force to my Black Fauna! For every Bunny on the field, Fauna gains 1000 ATK. Then, I'll play another equip spell card, Burrow Fangs! I can reduce Black Fauna's defence to 0 to add 3000 ATK to it! Black Fauna's attacks your dragon!"

Lyn gave a smile. "Please, go on." The smile was eerily still there as her dragon was destroyed.

 **Lyn: 3000 LP**

"Then, I'll set a card and end my turn!" Kyla looked to Lyn and her gaze softened. "Come back with me, Lyn! I can get the Professor to reduce the punishment!"

There was a low chuckle from Lyn, before said girl lifted her head again, indigo eyes glowing. "I'm starting to think that you actually believe you can defeat me. My turn." She drew her card, before she grinned at Kyla. "It's time for me to play my final card. You've already been caught in my web, Kyla! I activate the second effect of Flower Dragon Ritual! I banish it from the graveyard and special summon my Flower Fairy Ritual Dragon from the graveyard. Feasting fairy dragon that feeds on the life force of its fellow fairies! Show yourself, betrayer of those who raised you, O cruel dragon, and reign hell!"

"You never used that effect before!" Kyla exclaimed. Lyn gave her a mocking bow.

"Take this as a compliment, because I never needed to use it before." The dragon appeared on the field. "Due to the effect of Flower Dragon Ritual, my Flower Fairy Ritual Dragon gains 1000 ATK for every spell and trap card on the field! That's 4000 attack! So my Dragon's attack becomes 6500!"

 _That was impressive. But my face down can just redirect the attack to my Dragon-_

"Still, I want to give you a good defeat, Kyla. So I'll activate the spell Book of Moon to make your dragon go into face down defence position."

"My dragon's defence is 0…"

"Yep! And my Flower Fairy Ritual Dragon is going to attack it!"

"But you shouldn't be able to attack!"

"Nope. My dragon isn't affected by card effects."

Lyn laughed as her dragon destroyed the other dragon, before moving in front of Kyla. "My dragon deals piercing damage!"

 **Kyla: 0 LP**

Lyn walked away. "Get stronger, Kyla… and don't fight battles you can't win. You'll **never** win against me."

She stopped, placing her head on the wall. "God, my head… feels like something's dying inside it…" The pain in her head increased slightly, before she slumped onto the ground. "Make it stop…"

 _Run, fairy. You can't escape me forever._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that last part was creepy :p Anyway, I'm considering just skipping the LDS vs YSDS duels, because we already know what happens from the anime. What do you think?**

 **Also, what do you think will be the theme of the Synchro Counterpart's deck? We have Yumi's Stellar Spirits, Lyn's Flower Fairies and Kyla's Paint Bunnies so far.**

 **For clarification, the piercing effect came from the Ritual Card, not the dragon itself.**

 **Anyway, cards for this chapter:**

 _ **Lilac Bunny(6*/1800ATK/2000DEF/DARK/BEAST/FUSION)**_

 _Once per turn, you may discard a card and pay 500 life points to skip your opponent's draw and battle phase next turn._

 _ **Fauna Fusion(Spell)**_

 _You may fusion summon a monster from the extra deck using fusion materials from your hand or field as long as one of the fusion materials is a "Beast" type monster._

 _ **Black Fauna Fusion Dragon(7*/2500ATK/2000DEF/DARK/DRAGON/FUSION)**_

 _While this monster is on the field, all opposing monsters have their stat boosts negated and this monster gains those stat boosts._

 _When this monster is destroyed, you may remove a "Bunny" monster in your graveyard from play to special summon it back to the field._

 _ **Bunny Fusion Box(Spell/Continuous)**_

 _Once per turn, you may fusion summon a monster from your extra Deck without a "Polymerisation" card._

 _ **Aquamarine Bunny(6*/1800ATK/2000DEF/WATER/BEAST/FUSION)**_

 _Once per turn, for every Fusion monster on your field, you may regain 1000 life points._

 **And that's it! I would like to thank all the people who have favourited and followed this story so far. It really makes me happy to know someone likes my story, so thank you!**

 **Anyway, signing out!**

 **~Eevee~**


	5. Chapter 5

Lyn woke up in a grey walled room.

"I see you're awake now." A black and purple haired boy looked at her curiously. His face was the same face as Yuri and Yuya's, and for a second she thought Fusion had caught up to her. But the boy had a smile on his face, not a sinister one like Yuri or the happy-go-lucky one of Yuya's.

"Who… who are you?"

The boy frowned. "I thought so. You really aren't Yumi. Anyway, that means Shun can stop being a mother hen now."

"I'm not a mother hen." The dark blue haired boy behind him scowled. The boy was tall, with a what seemed like a permanent frown on his face.

"I'm Yuto." The first boy replied. Yuto pointed to the one behind him. "This is Shun Kurosaki. What's your name?"

"I'm… Lyn Masuta." She replied, getting up, feeling the ache in her mind although it had faded slightly. "I… I'm an Academia rebel."

Shun- _Kurosaki_ frowned. "We didn't… I never saw you in Xyz."

"Not Xyz." Her voice was hoarse. "I'm… I was born here in Standard. They took me from here. I escaped."

Yuto stood up with an air of finality. "Well, if you're Academia's enemy, then you're our friend." He shot a pointed glare at Kurosaki, who bent down to her.

"Watch yourself." Then, he left. Yuto sighed and turned to her.

"Ignore Shun. He's just confused because you look like his sister." He stared across her face. "Although… you do look a lot like Yumi." He extended a hand. "Let's go."

 _Go where? Well, I suppose I should just follow him for now._ "I can stand up by myself." She replied, leaning on the wall before pulling herself up. Yuto laughed.

"You sure can."

* * *

"It's alright. You did well, Yuzu!" Yumi grinned as the pink haired girl sat down. Yuzu gave the girl a subdued, quiet smile.

"Her Fusion Summon was so powerful… I want to learn it!" She exclaimed.

 _Fusion Summon. Enemy._ Those were the first thoughts that had flown into her head when the black haired Masumi had used her Fusion. Those two words were so deeply connected to pain, to sorrow, to danger… Yumi had stood up, and Yuya had given her a quizzical look, while behind him, Sora had shot her a pointed look. _Keep up your cover._ So she had laughed, gave a flimsy excuse about wanting to see what kind of monster it was and sat down again.

She didn't want her new friends to get hurt by Fusion Summoning like she did. _Find Yuto. Find Shun. Protect Xyz. Destroy Academia._ Those had been her goals when she had left Xyz. Now, mentally, she added one more goal. _Protect my friends._

She had been too caught up in war, she thought as she watched Gongenzaka begin his duel. It was sad that she needed to prompt herself before she remembered what- no, who she was fighting for. Yuto,Sayaka, Allen, the Kurosakis who had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go, even Kaito, the renegade that he was. The Xyz Dimension citizens.

" _You beat him, Shun!" Yumi smiled as she ran towards her older brother. Ruri mimicked the action. The black and purple haired boy laughed and shrugged a little, before glancing curiously at Yumi._

" _Is this your other sister, Shun?" His voice was cool and quiet, and Yumi turned to him curiously._

" _Yep! I'm Yumi. What's your name?"_

" _I'm Yuto." He replied, a smile appearing on his face. "It's nice to meet you." The girl smiled and extended a hand. Yuto shook it._

She sighed quietly.

" _You miss them."_ Arcan appeared next to her. She gave him a grin, and he shrugged. " _Hey, I'm the leader of the Stellar Spirits. I can do whatever I want. Even visit you outside of duels."_

"I do miss them." She murmured quietly. Yuzu caught her whisper and turned to her, a questioning look on her face. Yumi shot daggers at Arcan with her eyes, and he smiled and waved it off as nothing. Then, the blonde turned to Yuzu. "Don't worry. Just stress."

Yuzu nodded, before turning back to the match. Then, Yumi tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Yuzu! Are there any upcoming championships in this city?"

The pink haired girl nodded. "Yes. The Maiami Championship Cup is coming up. Um… there are certain qualifications you need to participate. Either you have to have at least fifty official duels with a 60% win rate-"

Yumi sighed. _Well, that is one option, but I am from Xyz, so I'm not sure if my duels will be counted here._

"Or option two would be six wins in a row! Um… how many do you currently have?"

She looked at her duel disk. "Um… I have quite a lot of duels… and a 70% win rate."

Yuzu nodded with a large grin. "You need to be enrolled in a duel school as well, formally, so do you want to join ours? We'll sign you up!"

 _Well, it's good that you cheered up._ "Sure. Thanks, Yuzu!" _You really are a lot like Ruri, aren't you? Always trying to help others._

"No problem-" Bright blue hair caught Yumi's eye as she looked at the door. Then, she stood up and ran out after it. _Who was that? Why were they listening in on us?_

The figure darted out of the building, before stopping. "Oh, for- Please stop following me."

"Why were you there? Who are you?"

"None of your business. Leave me alone. I don't mean harm to you." The blue haired girl replied, before pulling up the hood on a red-orange jacket over her face. "I'm just here to find someone. So unless you support the Fusion Dimension, Xyz girl, let me go my own way, for god's sake!"

Yumi paused, before nodding. The girl turned around and ran away. She sighed. "Stubborn, angry… I wonder who that was." _And I wonder how she knew I was from Xyz._

* * *

The blue haired girl turned around to see that the blonde girl had vanished. She sighed in relief. Then, she crept round the warehouses to one specific one. One of her hands instinctively flew to a white porcelain pixie around her neck. Then, she walked in.

A tall, dark blue haired boy turned to her. She raised her duel disk. "Shun Kurosaki, correct?" She asked quietly. "I've been told you know where Lyn is."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you from Academia?"

"Maybe." She replied. "For now, duel like I am." Then, the boy raised his own duel disk.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting someone who looks so much like my sister go to Academia." He growled. "Duel!"

"Duel!"

 **Kurosaki: 4000 LP**

 **?: 4000 LP**

"My turn." She said. "I'll summon my Snow Pixie, Dlareme from my hand." A small, dainty pixie danced about, dark green hair in braids. She gave the boy a wink. "Then, I'll play the spell card Snow Pixie Rollcall. This allows me to special summon all the Snow Pixies with the same name as Dlareme from my deck and hand. I'll special summon two from my deck. Come on out, my Snow Pixies."

"You're quite quiet, aren't you?" The girl turned up to see Lyn. The green haired girl grinned, waving to her and a groaning Kurosaki. "Come on, just talk louder. Your voice sounds so flat."

"Keep quiet, Lyn." The girl replied. "I'll activate Snow Pixie, Xyno's effect. I'll special summon it from my hand since I have two or more monsters on the field. Then, I'll tune my Level 1 Xyno to my 3 Level 3 Dlaremes." Her snow pixie pendant glowed slightly, but no one noticed. "Snow pixie queen who rules over the winter. Destroy everything and show yourself now. Synchro Summon. Level 10, Snow Pixie Queen, Titania Enirtic."

Kurosaki flinched. "Synchro? Not Fusion?"

Lyn's eyes widened, before she laughed. "Interesting… who is she?"

The monster appeared on the field, bright green hair and dark cobalt blue eyes standing out easily in the warehouse. She held onto a white staff, and blasted cold ice out of it. Long, grey feathery wings stretched out of her back, and she took to the air above the female duellist. Underneath the hood, a pair of silver-white eyes gleamed. "Titania Enirtic's effect. I may discard a card and deal damage to you equal to damage for the number of material monsters used to summon her. I'll discard Snow Pixie, Ybur to activate this skill. Take 2000 damage. Winter Queen's Retribution!"

 **Kurosaki: 2000 LP**

"You can't attack on the first turn of a duel, but effect damage is something else entirely." Yuto mused. "2000 points…"

The girl smiled, not that they could see it. "I'll set two cards. Then, I'll pass it over to you."

"Alright. My turn. Draw! I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card, Raid Raptors- Nest! Then, I'll normal summon Raid Raptors- Vanishing Lanius! Then, with its effect, I'll special summon another Raid Raptors-Vanishing Lanius from my hand! I'll activate the effect of Raid Raptors- Nest. Since I have two Raid Raptors with the same name on the field, I can add a third "Raid Raptors- Vanishing Lanius" to my hand. And with the second "Raid Raptors- Vanishing Lanius"'s effect, I'll special summon it."

The girl whistled. "Perfectly executed."

Kurosaki growled. "I've already met Pawn of Fusion! You're probably one of them. You use Synchro like him too. I'll defeat you!"

"Pawn of Fusion?" The girl asked, sounding confused. Yuto almost believed her, but… how would a Synchro Dimension duelist know so much about the war unless she was a Pawn of Fusion?

"I'll Overlay my three Raid Raptors- Vanishing Lanius! Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!" Shun shouted. The purple monster appeared on the field. The girl stared at it.

"Ah… the Raid Raptors duelist's favourite card." She murmured.

"I'll activate the effect of Raid Raptors- Rise Falcon! I'll detach one overlay unit and it gains the total attack power of all special summoned monsters on the field, and can attack all of them individually. There's only one, but it's worth it!"

"So Rise Falcon gains Enirtic's 3000… go on."

"Now, Rise Falcon attacks Snow Pixie Queen, Titania Enirtic! Brave Claw Revolution!"

The girl watched passively as Rise Falcon flew towards her. Then, a strong gust of wind flew by. She flinched, but it was too late. The hood flew off in the blast, exposing her face.

 **?: 3900 LP**

"And then there were four." Lyn whispered, looking into a mirror of her face. Then, the blue haired girl groaned.

"Seriously? Never mind."

Yuto stared into the girl's face. _Why? This is the third girl now that we've heard about that has Yumi's face! First, this Lyn Masuta from Standard, then that Fusion lieutenant we've heard about, and now this! I have to admit, Yumi's face is a sight for sore eyes, but it's not her!_

"I'll set two cards and end my turn. Tell me! Why do you have my sister's face too? What sorcery is this?"

"... I have no reason to tell you." The girl replied coldly. "My turn. I draw. I'll play the spell card, Synchro Recycle. I'll banish my Titania Enirtic from the graveyard to special summon back on my field up to one Tuner monster and up to two other Synchro materials. Come back, my two Dlaremes and Xyno! Then, I'll tune my Level 1 Xyno to my 2 Level 3 Dlaremes! Winter dragon that protects the Snow Pixies with its graceful wings, show your fangs and destroy those who would oppose you! Synchro Summon!" A large, toothy grin appeared on the girl's face, the three other duelists instantly feeling wary of her. "Winter Pixie Synchro-"

Sparks flew from the two duel disks. The text: 'Connection Lost' appeared. "Damn it." The girl cursed. "I'll have to postpone this." She turned to leave, but Lyn hopped down to place a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, turning to glare at Lyn. "Oh, come on! It was hard enough to get the Xyz one to leave me alone already…"

Yuto turned to Shun and breathed a sigh of relief. _He wasn't close enough to hear it._

"Come on. We have the same face, so cut me some slack, Synchro. What's your name?"

The girl sighed. "You can call me Yuki. Now will you leave me alone?" Lyn gave her a smile.

"Tag along with us."

"... I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Well, I'm guessing that despite what you told Kurosaki, you're not from Academia. So, why not stay with Academia rebels?"

Yuki laughed. "Oh, you already know the reason. You're as proud as I am. I'm not going to accept charity. Especially not from someone that looks like Yuri." She jabbed her finger at Yuto. Lyn stiffened.

"What's wrong with that? He's not Yuri."

"I would have thought you would be more wary though. After what Yuri did…"

Lyn's smile became forced. "How did you even know about that?"

Yuki gave a vicious smile. "I know a lot of things. So don't try to get near me. I'll destroy you. Now, I really should be going." She walked out calmly. This time, Lyn didn't stop her.

 _What Yuri did…_

 **A/N: Well, it's been a long time! Sorry, I had tons of exams in the previous weeks, so I didn't post this for a while.**

 **Anyway, this is the fourth counterpart. All the four counterparts are in the Standard Dimension now, although of course, it's not by coincidence that all four of them are there. Yumi is there to find her brother and best friend to go with them, Lyn is there because it is her home, and Kyla is there to find Lyn. As for Yuki… her motives are much more ambiguous than the other two, as you can probably tell.**

 **Cards!**

 _ **Snow Pixie, Dlareme(3*/1200ATK/800DEF/WATER/FAIRY)**_

 _Once per turn, you may banish this card from the graveyard to add a monster with "Snow Pixie" in its name to your hand. For the rest of the turn, no other "Snow Pixie, Dlareme" 's effects can be activated._

 _ **Snow Pixie, Xyno(1*/100ATK/100DEF/WATER/FAIRY/TUNER)**_

 _If you have two or more Fairy Type Monsters on the field, you may special summon this card from your hand._

 _ **Snow Pixie, Titania Enirtic(10*/3000ATK/1500DEF/WATER/FAIRY/SYNCHRO)**_

 _(1 WATER attribute Tuner + 1 or more monsters)_

 _When this monster is summoned, you may discard a card from your hand to deal 500 damage to your opponent for each of the Synchro Materials used for the summon._

 _If this monster is to be destroyed by card effects, you may discard a "Snow Pixie" monster from your deck to the graveyard to negate the effect._

 _ **Snow Pixie Rollcall(Spell)**_

 _You may activate this card when you have one or more "Snow Pixie" monsters on the field. Pick one of your monsters and special summon all copies of it in your deck to the field. This card can only be used once per turn._

 _ **Synchro Recycle(Spell)**_

 _You may banish a Synchro monster from your graveyard to special summon up to one Tuner monster and up to two of the monster's Synchro materials from the graveyard._

 **Yup! Anyway, Yuki is a special one. You can try and guess her allegiance, because I didn't say she was with Academia, and I didn't say she was with the Resistance either.**

 **Anyway, her monsters complete the Spirit/Fauna/Fairy/Pixie quartet. These are the four counterparts so far.**

 **Yumi:** **Xyz Counterpart. Cheerful, loyal. Shun Kurosaki's adopted little sister (and Ruri Kirosaki's adopted older sister), and user of the Stellar Spirits.**

 **Kyla:** **Fusion Counterpart. Apathetic, loyal to the Professor and Academia's cause. Sora Shiun'in's adopted older sister and user of the Paint Bunnies.**

 **Lyn:** **Standard Counterpart. Optimistic, cunning, a rebel to Academia with some unexplained connection to Yuya. User of the Flower Fairies.**

 **Yuki:** **Synchro Counterpart. Cruel, impatient, skillful. A duellist who has not yet revealed their allegiance or motives, but is looking for her counterparts. User of the Winter Pixies.**

 **Alright, signing out now! Thanks to all the people who have followed and favourited so far, it's nice to know that people like this story. :) The next chapter will be Yuya vs Reiji! Look forward to it!**

 **~Eevee~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, so Gongenzaka got a draw?"

"Yep! So there's going to be a tiebreaker! This weird guy suddenly turned up, so he's going to go against Yuya as the last match!" Yuzu said, pointing to the front, where a teenage boy stood in front of the Akaba woman, a strange red scarf around his neck. "He's the son of the principal of the school, apparently, from what I've heard."

 _So… the son of the Professor. The one Shun is trying to hunt, from what Yuto told me…_

She resisted the urge to stand up and confront the boy. Sure, she hadn't entirely been able to control her anger towards Himika Akaba, but she couldn't judge the boy just because of his father's actions. After all, from what she knew, Yuya wasn't the same as his father. He wouldn't abandon people who trusted him simply because he was scared. Still… she moved over to Sora. "Is he…" She trailed off in a whisper, but the blue haired boy caught her meaning and shook his head.

"Nope. According to some of the rumors, the professor abandoned his family. If anything, he has more of a reason to hate the Professor than you." Sora grinned suddenly. "Of course, just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean I'm on your side. I'm still from Academia, after all."

Yumi couldn't help but grin at his jovial tone. "Naturally." Then, she stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to go out and find my brother."

"Didn't you say he'd murder you for putting yourself in danger and leaving Xyz?" Sora asked, eyebrows raised in astonishment. Yumi grinned.

"That's part of the fun. Don't tell me that you don't enjoy annoying your older-"

"Let's lower our volume a bit. The others might hear us." Sora said, though he had a grin like hers on his face. "But yes, I do enjoy annoying my big sister."

"Alright then!" She then ran out. _Also, the air in there was way too tense for my liking… I don't like high-stakes duels. Or rather, I enjoy them, but not watching them._

She made her way to the warehouses where Yuto had told her he and Shun had been hiding out in. Then, a green and gold haired girl _with the same face as her_ walked out in front of her. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "Are you Sora's older sister?"

The girl looked taken aback, before shrugging. "No, that's Kyla. And I'm guessing you're Kurosaki's little sister, Yumi Kurosaki?"

"Azaka. Yumi Azaka." She instinctively replied before flinching. _How does this person…_

As though reading her mind, the girl waved her hand in a gesture of 'follow me'. "I'm Lyn. It's nice to meet you, Yumi. I'll take you to your brother if you want." She caught Yumi's suspicious look and rolled her eyes. "Come on! I would never take that much effort just to trick you into anything. Would it help if I told you that I'm not from Academia?"

"...I'll believe that when you rid yourself of the Academia duel disk." Yumi deadpanned. Lyn laughed, and Yumi noted that even their laughs sounded the same. The resemblance of the girl to her was startling, and it was hard to try to dislike someone who looked so similar to her.

"Ok, fine, but just trust me, will you?" She tilted her head, and Yumi thought about it. _I'm here for my best friend and my brother._

"Sure, why not. Lead the way." She decided. "But if at any time I feel threatened by you, I reserve the right to smack my duel disk over your head."

Lyn grinned. "I can see that we'll get along easily. Alright, let's go." Then, she turned around and walked to an unassuming two storey warehouse and knocked on the door. "Oi, it's Lyn. Open up, I have a surprise for you." She called, turning back to grin at Yumi. It was a little surreal, and if she had been told she would see someone who looked exactly like her before the war, she would have laughed.

There was the sound of shuffling behind the door, before it opened to reveal Yuto. And right behind Yuto was Shun, who looked straight at her with what could be construed as astonishment. "Yumi!" He marched towards her, and she internally said a prayer, although she could see Yuto looking at her with amused eyes and a nod. She could almost hear him speaking: _My sympathies._ "Why in the world would you come here?" Then, he continued ranting on at her for five minutes, and during that time, she zoned out, not really wanting to listen to him for fear of going deaf. "...and the next time that you do something like this again I'm going to lock you up in the house and throw away the key!"

"Shun, Ruri's… my sister too." She whispered, before looking at him with a determined expression. "I want to save her too! And if that means defying you, then by all means I'll do it!"

Shun looked stunned, before his gaze softened. "So, what are you going to do next?"

"I… there's a competition being held here by the Professor's son. Reiji Akaba. I'm going to participate in it and use that as an excuse to talk to him. So don't do anything rash, alright? We can't let Academia know that we're here." She ignored the nagging part of her mind that told her that if Sora knew, Academia probably already knew that she was there. But Sora was her friend.

 _Well, some of the turncoats in Xyz were our friends too, weren't they? Ah, the irony._

They chatted for such a long time that Yumi lost track of time and for a moment it was just their family again. Then, Lyn gave a wave to her. "Anyway, let's go. The match is ending and your friends might notice that you're gone already, and we can't have that, can we?"

"I'll be back to talk." She said, getting up, and about to turn, before abruptly spinning back and wrapping Shun in a hug. "I'll miss you, big brother." She grinned at Yuto. "And you."

"We'll miss you." Yuto said with a fond look. "Good luck for the competition, and stay safe. Academia has spies everywhere."

She thought about Sora, the cruel boy with a mask of bubbly optimism and obliviousness. _And don't I know it. If I hadn't heard Sora admit it, I wouldn't have thought someone like him could have been from Academia._ "I'll stay safe. And you guys stay safe too."

They waved as Lyn led her out. The green and gold haired girl smiled. "You're a cute one." She laughed as Yumi looked at her incredulously. "Don't get me wrong, it's endearing. You and your brother and your best friend… you guys are so close. I can't imagine that anyone in your position would have sat back and let them do all the work. You care too much."

"Did you have anyone you cared about like that?" She asked. Lyn looked away.

"Two. No, four, actually."

"What happened to them?" Lyn bit her lip at the question.

"I haven't seen two of them since I left Standard god knows how long ago. And the other two are dead." She hissed out the last word angrily, and for a moment, the glib mask disappeared. "I don't have anyone anymore."

"By Standard people… is one of those you mean Yuya?" She asked, and Lyn stared at her, before nodding and laughing.

"What a coincidence! I didn't realise you knew him. I think I'll give him a heart attack if I show up now. No, I had better stay away." The girl smiled as they came into the view of You Show Duel School. "Well, I'd ask you to honour me with a duel, but I think we'll save it for the next time we meet. See you around, Yumi!" Then, she ran back off towards the warehouses.

"Lyn Masuta, huh?" She watched the girl until all that was left was a blob of bright green, and that, too disappeared. Born in Standard, stolen to Fusion. First she had met Sora, and now her. Proof that Fusionists weren't all evil. And Yuzu used Fusion too, and she was a friend. "I think I might have been too judgemental about all you Fusionists."

"Yumi!" She turned around to see Yuzu come out. "Yuya won! Or rather, Akaba forfeited. In other words, we've won!"

"We did? That's awesome!" She said smiling. "Nice job!"

Later, Yuya and the others dragged her out for a celebration with burgers and ice cream. And when the party ended and she was walking back to Yuya's house, she was happy.

 **A/N:** **Hey! Okay, I know I said I would cover Yuya and Reiji's duel here. And admittedly, I was planning on doing it. But my friend told me that there was no reason to cover it, because you guys could see it in the anime anyway, and since Yumi and her counterparts wouldn't be there, nothing would change anyway. So I used this chapter to just show some of the relationships between the characters, and have Lyn and Yumi meet. Yes, this means that Lyn and Yumi will duel at some point in the future, even if not now.**

 **So, for the next part, other than Yuya going into a heroic BSOD, and trying to achieve a certain win rate, there's not much. So I figured I'd do a timeskip. Review or PM your opinions! If you really want me to cover some of the Yuya duels from Yumi's point of view, tell me and I'll think about doing one or two. Still, I'd rather just skip straight to the tournament.**

 **Anyway, surprise! A chapter without a duel in it! That's why this one seems considerably shorter, anyway. I received a few PMs over the long time I didn't update, asking why I didn't update. Um… I'm pretty new to this whole fanfic thing, so I don't really have a proper updating schedule. I just have a long outline of what each chapter should have, and then post it when I have time to. So please be patient with me~ Anyway, bye! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Eevee~**


	7. Chapter 7

Yuto retreated as Lyn began explaining what Shun had done to the LDS professor. _I'm not stupid enough to get between the two of them when they're going to argue…_

"What was that?" Yumi sighed. "Brother, did you really card people left and right from LDS? That's just going to attract Reiji Akaba's attention."

"Your brother probably didn't think of that." Lyn snickered. Shun scowled at her.

"I was interrogating them." He said haughtily.

"Yuto interrogates people too, and he doesn't card them!" Yumi gestured wildly to the purple haired duelist, who moved away to hide behind Lyn. Lyn sighed as the two siblings bickered loudly behind her.

"Does this happen often?" She asked the duelist, trying not to flinch at the face like Yuri's.

"Only when Shun does something that offends Yumi's moral sensibilities." He gave a rare grin. "So yes, it happens all the time."

Lyn laughed. Yumi's duel disk buzzed. She looked at it and her face paled. "Oh! Yuya is going for his second duel now! I have to get back to the Duel School. We're continuing this later, Shun," she shot a pointed glare in his direction, "are you coming, Lyn? You said you wanted to talk to Yuya."

Lyn whistled and looked around frantically. "You know what? I'm not ready for this yet." She turned to move away. Yumi sighed and grabbed her green haired counterpart's hand.

"You'll be fine, Lyn. I'm sure Yuya will be happy to see you." She sighed.

Lyn stared at her, and Yumi could see wall after wall build up in the girl, before she gave a smile and moved towards the door. "Shall we then?"

* * *

"You say you have someone you want us to meet?" Yuzu asked as Yumi dragged her and Yuya towards the door of the school. Yumi grinned.

"Someone you know, in fact." She replied, before throwing open the door and revealing Lyn. "Ta-da! She came to support you today, Yuya!"

Yuya stared at Lyn. "No way… Lyn? They said you died in a car accident…"

"Um… I just got sent far away to be healed." Lyn smirked confidently, although Yumi could see her nervousness in the tapping of her foot on the ground. She was using the story the two had come up with on why it took her so long to come back to Standard. It was best if Yuya didn't know about the dimensions yet. That would cause a lot of issues. "It's nice to see you again though."

Yuzu looked at her in disbelief. Yuya sighed. "Have you seen Kana yet? She's been mourning you for four years."

"I haven't seen my dragon obsessed cousin yet, no. Anyway, today's about you. And we'll fight later, alright?" Lyn winked.

"Alright. And I'll win!" Yuya hesitated, gave her a hug and raced back into the school, ready to duel. Yuzu walked over.

"You're Yuya's friend, aren't you? Lyn Masuta."

"He's still your best friend. I'm not stealing him from you," Lyn smiled, giving her a sly wink. "And maybe he's even more than that to you, eh? I'm certainly not getting in the way of that."

Yuzu blushed. "No, um…" Then, she ran back in. Yumi sighed and facepalmed.

"Really, Lyn?"

"Absolutely." The girl smiled smugly. "Let's head in. Actually, I want to pass Yuya a card."

They found the red haired boy and Lyn dropped a card in his hand before moving away. "I found a card in Leo Akaba's lab and snitched it. An experiment."

"Oh, you too? I got this card…" she showed Lyn a card of an orange haired Stellar Spirit. "I stole it from a lab they set up in Xyz."

Lyn's eyebrows raised. "Fusion and Xyz… Anyway, let's actually watch the duel, no?"

Yuya and the quiz nerd, Kyurando chanted the action duel chant, before Kyurando began his turn. "I Summon Quiz Monkey to the field and I'll set one card. It's your turn!"

Yuya drew a card, and stared at it. Then, he sighed. "Not yet… I summon Entermate Bowhopper! He will attack Quiz Monkey!"

"Not so fast! Quiz Monkey's effect! The quiz begins! If you answer the question wrong, I can destroy a monster on your field and and Quiz Monkey will gain its ATK and DEF! If you answer correctly, you gain 1000 life points! Now, guess!"

"Zero!" Yuya replied confidently. "Bowhopper, continue your attack!"

"Bad choice. Then again, there is no correct answer in this situation." Lyn commented. Tatsuya looked to her in confusion, the students having been introduced to Lyn before the match had started. "He has a face down that I'm guessing will change the number of monsters on his field. If Yuya guesses zero, he'll use it. If he guesses anything else, he can simply choose not to use it. Well, better to spring the trap early…"

True to her word, Kyurando activated the trap card 'Not So Fast', stopping Quiz Monkey from being destroyed and destroying Bowhopper instead.

"It's smart. Once they answer, he can make their answer wrong."

"Precisely." Lyn nodded.

"Quiz Monkey attacks you!" Kyurando shouted. Yuya grabbed an action card quickly.

"Action Card: Quiz Action- Science for 100! I answer a question, and if I am correct, I gain 100 life points and take no damage from your attack. If I am incorrect, I take 100 damage and the battle continues!"

A question appeared on the screen in the field- "There is an ice cube in a cup full of water. When the ice cube melts, will the water overflow the cup?"

"I remember doing that experiment. Then, some of my classmates started playing with the ice water." She sighed. Lyn looked at her curiously.

"Yes." Yuya said.

Lyn smacked her head with her palm as a red cross flashed on the screen. "Really?! Really?!"

 **Yuya: 3900 LP**

"And of course, he still takes the damage."

Quiz Monkey bounced into Yuya, knocking him back before scampering back to its side of the field.

 **Yuya: 2400 LP**

"Since you took damage, I can special summon Quiz Sphinx from my hand! And now, Sphinx attacks you directly!"

 **Yuya: 1400 LP**

Yuya sighed. "My turn! Draw!" His eyes widened at the card and he looked back to the card he had drawn earlier. "Oh… it seems like you really want me to use this card to show them this new evolution, don't you, Odd Eyes? Well… ladies and gentlemen! I seem to be in a rather sticky spot. Well… if all goes well, I will jump over this hurdle!" He raised a card in the air. "I activate the spell card, Flower Fairy Fusion!"

Yumi winced at the card. "You…"

"No, that wasn't the card I gave Yuya just now. I gave it to him when we were kids." Lyn said with a smirk. "Just keep watching."

"I'll fuse the Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon in my hand with a "Flower Fairy" card from the deck! I'll fuse Odd Eyes with Flower Fairy, Crocus, which when used in a special summon, can act as "Flower Fairy Goddess, Lotus"! Fairy goddess that raised the ritual dragon! Become one with the arcane dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The purified dragon with graceful wings! Lotus Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Are you kidding me?" Yumi asked her counterpart in shock. "No way- what- how-"

Lyn was only laughing at this point.

A dragon with Odd Eyes's red scales came from the sky, its eyes one green and one pure silver and white. Two slender, fairy wings came from its back, and it growled menacingly. "Lotus Eyes's effect! It gains 1000 attack for each Entermate or Flower Fairy card I choose to discard from the deck, and I can discard up to five! Come, my Entermates! Support your friend!" Five fireworks shot in the sky, displaying Entermate Silver Claw, Entermate Whip Viper, Entermate Flat Rat, Entermate Handsome Liger and Entermate Discover Hippo. The students of the school oohed and aahed at the display. Yuya took a bow. "Lotus Eyes attacks Quiz Sphinx!"

"Action Card, Quiz Action: Science-"

"Once per turn, when a magic or trap card is activated, Lotus Eyes can negate the activation and destroy it! Lotus Circle!" The dragon made a circle appear around the action card, before it crumbled into white light. "When it does so, it gains another 1000 attack points! Go, Lotus Eyes! Finish off this duel! Spiral Lotus Beam!"

The dragon fired out a mint green beam at Kyurando, as the boy panicked and tried to find another Action Card as the beam knocked him to the floor. Yuya gave a bow. "I hope you enjoyed."

 **Kyurando: 0 LP**

There was a loud round of applause as he walked off the field. Lyn clapped him on the back. "Although you were horrible at the quiz questions, at least you used Lotus Eyes well. I mean, ice? That ice question was easy! I learnt it a long time ago by reading..."

"Where did you get him? Lotus Eyes, I mean?" Yuya asked with a smile. _I can't believe she's here again..._

"Oh, I saw him in a shop." Lyn lied effortlessly, Yumi looking at her, speechless at the ease at which she had lied. Yumi had always thought she was able to read people well, but right now, the girl wasn't giving off any signs of lying. "I thought he might suit you. Also, the Flower Fairy part caught me off guard. And then… well, I just bought him."

"It's a cool card." Yuzu remarked, as the kids ran to congratulate Yuya. Then, she sweatdropped. "And a little overpowered."

"Mmm." Lyn grinned. "Thank you." She turned to Yumi. "Let's go and find my cousin now. Yuya, you still have spare rooms at your house, don't you?"

"Well, Sora and Yumi are-"

"Perfect! I'll bunk with Yumi. See you!" Then, she grabbed onto Yumi's hand and dragged her out in a run. They slowed down near a playground, where Lyn sat down on a swing. "Ah, same old playground, same old swing. Anyway, what questions do you have?"

"With your Ritual Summons, sometimes I forget you were in Academia. I… I trust you, but I know an Academia agent that made us trust him and then helped Academia kidnap my little sister." She replied hesitantly. Lyn laughed.

"Oh, don't doubt it, I can definitely Fusion Summon. I might show you sometime." She said, stretching. "I'm not tricking you though. Just because I abandoned Academia doesn't mean I abandoned Fusion Summoning. The people there may be what you call evil, but-" she paused. "The method, the monsters aren't evil."

"I understand." Yumi replied. Lyn smiled- was that relief? No, it was gone- and stood up, pointing to a door.

"Alright, I'll get my cousin. Stand back. She might try to murder me before I prove that I am me." She winked, before taking a step to the door and knocking. It opened, a white haired girl with bunned hair and red eyes behind it. "Hey, cousin-"

Thirty seconds and a few explosions later, the white haired girl was hugging Lyn. "Oh, it is you!"

"That's what… I've been saying for the last half a minute… Kana… you're crushing my ribcage." Lyn groaned.

"Sorry!" The girl separated from her. "I thought you were dead, Lyn!"

"Well… no. I was kidnapped. This girl here helped rescue me, and we came back here as fast as we could. Um… Kana, this is Yumi. Yumi Azaka. Yumi, this is my cousin-"

"Hi. You saved my cousin, huh? I'm Kana. Kana Alrando. It's nice to meet you." She shook Yumi's hand enthusiastically with a grin.

Lyn smiled. "Let's go inside to talk." And with a bright smile, she dragged the two into the house and shut the door.

* * *

A boy with pink and purple hair watched the video carefully as the dragon crashed into the other duelist. "Lotus Eyes Pendulum Dragon…" he hissed out the name. "It looks like Lyn has been getting close to someone else again."

"Well, she did know him first." Kyla said with a grimace. "You're being possessive again, Yuri."

"Still… Lyn is mine. My best friend." Yuri said with a sadistic smile. "I'll just have to kill that Yuya… oh, and all those little kids she was talking to. That Yumi can stay, it's only natural that counterparts will be close."

"Just like how you didn't try to card me because I was Lyn's counterpart?" Kyla frowned.

"Precisely." Yuri smirked. "And now… I think it might be time to try and capture our rebellious Flower Fairy again."

In the pocket of his coat, a card lay, a dragon with long, venomous fangs and tattered fairy wings. "Come back to me soon, Lyn…"

 **A/N: And, that ended on a creepy note. Anyway, here is an Odd Eyes evolution, Lotus Eyes. My head canon is that the professor was experimenting on making cards, and that Lyn took advantage of the technology to make a card that reminded her of Yuya. And that it transformed into a Pendulum card when all his Pendulums appeared.**

 **Have you guys heard of Buddyfight? It's a card game that has been around for a very long time. Anyway, one of my friends wants to write a story about Buddyfight and post it on my account here (because she doesn't want to post on her own). Do you think I should?**

 **Also, I would like to thank one of my very loyal readers, D3lph0xL0v3r, who has been reading and commenting on this story ever since it began. Thanks! :)**

 _ **Lotus Eyes Pendulum Dragon(8*/3000ATK/2000DEF/DARK/DRAGON/FUSION/PENDULUM)**_

 _(Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon + Flower Fairy Goddess, Lotus)_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a spell or trap card is activated, negate its activation, destroy it and have an "Entermate" or "Flower Fairy" monster on the field gain 1000 power._

 _Once per turn, you may discard up to five "Entermate" or "Flower Fairy" cards from the deck. If you do, this monster gains 1000 ATK for each monster._

 _Once per turn, when a spell or trap card is activated, negate its activation, destroy it and this monster gains 1000 ATK._

 _When this monster leaves the field, you may place this monster in one of your Pendulum Zones._

 **See you peeps around!**

 **~Eevee~**


End file.
